


slurp!

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As the dinner party's scandalized silence thickened into palpable disapproval, David 7 reminded himself that worse things had happened.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	slurp!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/464504.html?thread=2781049720#cmt2781049720

As the dinner party's scandalized silence thickened into palpable disapproval, David 7 reminded himself that worse things had happened. Many, many worse things had happened, and some of them had even happened to him. In the scheme of things, the embarrassment he was feeling hardly registered as a problem. He would get over it in just a moment. He would also start moving again in just a moment. Probably.  
  
Trexel smacked his lips, horribly loud, and made a considering noise. "Hmm! Not sure I like this vintage, but waste not, want not." He moved toward David, already reaching, mouth open. "Hold still, you've got a bit more wine on your—"  
  
"Yaaarggh no that's fine thank you!" David ducked from his grasp and started dabbing at his skin, horribly damp from Trexel's spit, with the nearest absorbent material. Unfortunately, this happened to be the tablecloth. He could see heads turn, feel eyes snap to him, hear whispers float between the other guests. His face was aflame.  
  
"David, this would be much more efficient if you just let me lick you." Trexel reached for him again.  
  
David leapt back, brandishing a bread plate like a discus. "Don't lick me again! I forbid you from licking me!"  
  
Trexel had the gall to look hurt, like David was the unreasonable one for not wanting to be even further humiliated in front of Galactonian high society. "You were always fine with it before."  
  
"I didn't have a _choice_ before. It's not normal to lick people, Trexel! You don't do that in public."  
  
"It would be better in private, then? David, you could have said." Trexel sighed. "We can just go to the bathroom—"  
  
"I'm not going to the bathroom with you," David roared, and perceived—distantly, almost serenely—that Bathin had stepped into the room.


End file.
